1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary or subordinate-ammunition member with a target-detecting arrangement, and in which the arrangement externally of the wall of the member is oriented in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the member.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A subordinate or secondary-ammunition member of the kind incorporating a target-detecting arrangement has become known from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,770. In that disclosure, the target-detecting arrangement is arranged on the exterior of the hollow-cylindrical housing of the subordinate-ammunition member and, with respect to the radiation energy which is to be absorbed, is oriented in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the housing. Disadvantageous, in particular, in this arrangement externally of the actual shell surface of the subordinate-ammunition member is the poor utilization of the space within the carrier projectile which transports a number of that type of superimposed stacked subordinate or secondary-ammunition members for their ejection over a target area, inasmuch as there is actually needed only a portion of the annular space available between the stack of the secondary ammunition members and the shell of the carrier projectile which is necessary; in essence, for the target-detecting arrangement. It is also disadvantageous that there is disturbed the inherently provided axial symmetry of the structure of the secondary or subordinate-ammunition member because of the externally located target-detecting arrangement which, due to high rotational speeds of spin-stabilized carrier projectiles, requires complex auxiliary constructive measures for the containment of the thereby encountered centrifugal forces.
From the disclosure of German Laid-open patent application No. 23 53 566 there has become known a similarly-constructed subordinate or secondary-ammunition member wherein the target-detecting arrangement is located entirely within its hollow-cylindrical shell surface; and in which a portion of this arrangement is located ahead of the hollow-charge insert provided for the combat charge. It is especially disadvantageous in this prior art arrangement that there is extensively hindered the formation and the firing of the projectile, which is formed from the insert upon the detonation of the combat charge. Inasmuch as such a projectile-forming insert will, even under favorable direct-shot conditions, evidence only a low target hitting radius, the target hitting effect is adversely influenced to a significant degree due to a disadvantageous influence on the projectile formation caused by installations located in front thereof and, consequently, the tactical applicability of such a subordinate-ammunition member is rendered questionable.